


either way we lose just like lovers do

by pondify



Series: (boyf) riends with benefits [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: “I think,” Jeremy says, and swallows, “that we need to stop.”





	either way we lose just like lovers do

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really that sorry.
> 
> (title is from hey violet's "like lovers do")

“Hey, Jeremy!” Michael greets him at the door like he always does, but something is different, today. When Michael draws him inside, all Jeremy feels is dread. When Michael leans in to kiss him, one thought echoes in his head.

_I have to end this._

Their lips touch, and Jeremy allows himself this one small kiss before he breaks away.

“Jere?” Michael frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“I think,” Jeremy says, and swallows, “that we need to stop.”

Michael just stares at him, brows quirked up in confusion. “Stop?” he repeats. “Stop what?”

Jeremy gestures vaguely between the two of them. “ _This_. Whatever it is that we’re doing. The—the sex, it needs to… stop. We, uh, shouldn’t do this anymore.”

Michael’s expression doesn’t change. If anything, he looks even more confused. “What? Why? I thought—”

A lump rises in Jeremy’s throat, one that he nearly chokes on. “Because,” he says, lamely, voice strained.

“Because what?” Michael presses him. Now he’s starting to look a little hurt. “Is it… do you not want to be friends anymore?”

Jeremy’s stomach twists. He feels sick, and blindly, unthinkingly, he reaches for Michael. “ _No_ ,” he says forcefully. “Fuck, Michael, that’s not it—I just can’t, I-I can’t do this anymore.”

Michael steps back, out of the reach of Jeremy’s fingers, and the rejection hurts more than anything else. “I don’t get it,” he says, a crease between his brows. “Jeremy, just _tell_ me—”

“Because I’m in love with you!” Jeremy explodes. He’s sick of this, sick of the lies and the secrets and having to fucking hide everything. The words taste bitter, sharp on his tongue. It’s all wrong. Those words should never have to be used as a weapon, and yet Jeremy wields them like one, flinging them at Michael to ease the throbbing pain in his body. “Because I’m in love with you and I can’t keep being your fucking—I don’t know, your f-friend with benefits or whatever the hell this is!” His voice cracks, and he wipes furiously at the wetness on his cheeks. “I can’t, okay?”

In a perfect world, Michael would take Jeremy’s face in his hands and kiss him. It would taste like fireworks and feel like home, and Michael would swear that he loved Jeremy too, and that he wanted to be with him, and everything would be okay. In a perfect world, Michael would sweep Jeremy off his feet, and they would have a happily ever after.

This is not a perfect world.

Silence seems to stretch on endlessly. Michael is staring at Jeremy with a mixture of shock, hurt, and, worst of all, _pity_. It turns Jeremy’s stomach, and he looks away.

“I have to go,” he says quietly.

And Michael watches him leave without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [playground-ghost.tumblr.com](http://playground-ghost.tumblr.com)


End file.
